Me and Him
by Hyorinmaru Uzumaki
Summary: lo pikir gue mau baikan ama elo!    bad summary. bahasa ga baku. don't like don't read!  R&R


Disclaimer : Kishimoto-senpai

Genre : Drama/Tragedy

Rate : T

Pair : SakuSasu

Warning : Lagi pengen buat fic one Shoot. Jadilah ini Garing,Gaje AU,OOC. Bahasa ga baku.Kebanyakan Sakura P.O.V. Dont Like Don't Read. Klo maksa ga tangggung jawab!

A/N : Maaf lama*bungkuk* aku april depan uda UAN, Sibuk makanya ga sempet nulis fic, ini aja nulisnya Cuma sebentar sebentar. Makanya jadi lama. Apalagi sebelum UAN ada pengayaan materi UAN. Full sibuk, Gomen minna. Walau sibuk aku si sempet sempet aja nonton anime. Ada yagn tau H.O.T.D (Hight School of The Dead) ada yang tau season 2 nya?uda keluar belom?, n Sora no Otoshimono ses 2, The world God Only Knows, Beelzebub, Kore wa Zombie Desu ka,Zero no Tsukaima ses 4. Anime mantap! Wkwkw, ngabisin seminggu nonton semua anime tu, coz 1 ses=13 film. Ada yagg 1 ses, sapai ada yang 4

Hm.. boleh ga ya bikin Fic fandom Naruto tapi make ide anime lain, tapi konfilk dan lainya beda? Bales lewat PM ya!

Daripada banyak bacod.

Here We Go!

-Me And Him-

Summary :

"Lo mau baikan ama gue saat tgl 35?" lanjutnya

"Lo pikir kalaupun ada, gue mau damai ama elo?"

Sakura POV

Aku sebel banget sama Sasuke! Dia Makhluk paling menjengkelkan dan norak. Liat aja style rambutnya yang chiken butt.

"Hati-hati, ini gue beli di butik!, Tau dong, di butik nggak ada barang murah!" katanya waktu aku memindahkan jaketnya ke meja

Waktu aku masuk ke kelas, Sasuke tampak sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto Di dekat (yang memeang keren, WTF!) di letakkan di bangkuku. Daripada aku duduki, ku pindahkan saja jaket itu ke meja di depanya.

"Setau gue, sekarang banyak butik yang menjual barang second alias jangan, jaketmu bekas!"

"Sori, butik langganan gue berkelas, Nggak masuk tuh baranag cuma cewek-cewek pinggiran aja yang doyan barang second, obral, diskon…!"

Cewek pinggiran? Sok banget! Ugh! Sasuke teramat menyebalkan! Aku dan dia memang nggak pernah akur. Aku sendiri engga tau kenapa, tapi kamu memang selalu bentrok, Biasanya kalau pagi-pagi uda bête, bisa keterusan! Segera saja aku beranjak ke kantin dan menghabiskan waktu sampai bel masuk di sana.

Tapi di pintu kantin aku berpapasan dengan Ino. Dia sahabatku yang kadang-kadang bikin keki. Dia juga setua kelas kami. Dia membawa sebuah pengumuman yang membuatku langsung sesak nafas!

"Tau kan, tugas kelompok untuk bedah buku uda di bagian oleh Shuzune-sensei? Masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari enam orang. Kita berdua satu kelompok"

'Horee'

"Yang lainya, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru,Dan Sasuke"

'Hahh!'

"Mudah-mudahan kelompok kita bisa klop dan jadi yang terbaik!" ujar Ino lagi dengan antusias

Tapi mendadak dua alisnya berkerut. Dengan wajah pias dia mengikuti langkah ku ke kantin.

"Sasuke?" gumanya

"Mudah mudahan …. Kelompok kita engga ancur-ancuran ya, Ino-pig"

Hemm, dia baru sadar kalau diamana ada akau dan Sasuke, pasti terjadi huru hara!

"Apa aku harus bilang ke Shizune-sensei, kalau kalian adalah musuh bebuyutan?"

Aku Cuma diam saja. Memainkan kotak tusuk gigi yagn ada di meja.

"Hei, tapi bukankah hal ini malah suatu kebetulan?, tugas kelompok ini bisa jadi awal dari perbaikan hubungan kalian?" Ino berseru dengan semangat

"Sebagai temen sekelas , mestinya kalian bisa berbaikan dan saling menghormati. Kalian harus berdamai!"

Hm! Mulai deh, wejangan ketua ketua kelasnya keluar!

"Nah, pulang sekolah nanti kita bicarain soal ini sekaligus ,mendamaikan kalian!"

Aku melotot.

"Aku temanmu, tapi aku juga ketua kelasmu! Kamu harus menghargai keputusanku!" Ujar Ino

"Oh ya?" aku memandangnya marah

"Iya dong!, kamu enggak boleh membantah begitu!, lagian sampai kapan kalian musuhan?"

"Sampai gue ga liat lagi mukanya berkeliaran di depan muka gue"

End Of Sakura POV

-o0o-

Siang itu menjadi amat panjang buat Sakura, Kelompoknya berkumpul untuk mebicarakan tugas bedah buku, tugas pelajaran bahasa.

"Jadi, kita sama-sama ke took buku, hunting buku yang bagus dan layak" kata Hinata

"Kita mulai hari ini , bagaimana menurutmu Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino sambil menoleh ke Shikamaru

"ZzzzZzz.."

"Bangun Baka" kata Ino sambil menjitak Shikamaru

"ZzzZZzzZz.."

"Sudah biarkan saja Ino, nanti juga bangun sendiri" kata Naruto mencegah Ino melakukan hal yang berbahaya ke Shikamaru

Semua antusias, kecuali Sakura, Sakura tampak bête banget! Sederhana. Satu kelompok dengan Sasuke. Sakura malah tampak asyik bermain dengan Hpnya.

"GImana jidat?" Tanya Ino menyenggol tanganku

"Terserah kalian aja, Aku ikut aja" sahut Sakura

"Ya udah, kalo gitu sekarang kita langsung aja pergi ke toko buku!"

'Sekarang?' guman seseorang

Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan dia tahu betul itu Sauara Sasuke!

"Aku kan mesti ijin dulu sama kaa-san! Apalagi aku janji mau bantuin kaa-san beres-beres rumah. Kemarin hujan deras, Air bercampur lumpur meluap masuk ke rumah kami hingga semata kaki. Kami kerja keas membersihkan rumah. Hari ini kami masih harus membereskan perabot yang berantakan" Protes Sakura

"Hm"

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura.

"Kalo memang engga bisa, engga pa pa, ngerti sih, Habis kebanjiran..repot deh!"

Mulai lagi!

"Lagian engga banyak dari kita yang tahu buku bagus. Jadi buat apa semuanya ikut? Cuma nyempitin aja, mobil gue terbatas, kalo terlalu sesak AC-nya ga kerasa. Emang enak gerah-gerahan? Kecuali yang biasa gerah gerahan!"

"Makanya jangan beli sedan. Beli bus! Gede!" sembur Sakura

"Engga tahu selera kan?" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tinggi-tinggi

"Uda-uda!" Ino berkecak pinggang

"Sudah saatnya kalian berbaikan!"

"Tunggu tanggal 35" kata Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas menuju rumahnya.

-o0o-

Sakura POV

"Sakura!"

Ugh! Ngapain juga manggil manggil? Aku menoleh. Sebenernya males banget, tapi kupikir dia akan melanjutkan huru-hara kemaren itu, okelah aku layanin!

"Apa?"

"Tunggu tanggal 35" Sasuke menirukan kata-kataku serta gaya bicaraku kemaren

"Lo mau balikan ama gue saat tgl 35?" lanjutnya

"Lo pikir kalau pun tgl 35 ada, gue mau bikan ama elo?"

"Justru karena engga pernah ada, tauk" geramku

"Oh, syukur dah! Gue juga berharap begitu!"

"Bagus!" aku beranjak dia memanggilku lagi

"Apa?, Masih ada yang kurang?" bentakku

"YA! Aku Cuma mau bilang, jangan sok kamu cewek jutek di sekolah ini!"

Aku tenganga. Kurang ajar! Siapa yang kecakepan? Siapa yang jutek? Aku baru mau menyemburnya dengan sejuta maki, tapi Sasuke sudah beranjak pergi. Huh! Lihat saja. Aku bisa membalasnya nanti!.

Saat istirahat kelompok kami sudah berkumpul di meja Sasuke. Begitu bel berbunyi anak itu langsung keluar. Mungkin ke kantin. Bodo amat! Sebelum batang hidungnya kelihatan, aku melampiaskan unek-unekku.

"Pokoknya aku atau dia yang keluar dari kelompok ini" bisikku pada Ino

"Sabar deh! Tugas kelompok ini Cuma dua minggu tahan tahan aja kenapa si?" hibur Ino

"Kesampingkan urusan pribadi"

"Aku ngga punya urusan pribadi ama dia!" sentakku sewot

Saat itulah Sasuke muncul dan bergabung. Amarah yang sudah meluap di dada membuatku tak berpikir panjang lagi ini saatnya balas dendam!

"Dengar, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelompok ini!"

Teman teman yang lain menoleh, alis mereka terangkat. Ino malah mendelik sewot ke arahku.

"Aku senang berkelompok dengan kalian. Tapi ternyata aku sangat engga cocok dengan orang yang satu ini, kalian paham kan maksuddku. Aku engga bisa bekerja sama dengan seseorang yang norak dan engga punya sopan santun. Benar benar engga terpelajar!, jadi aku akan bergabung dengan kelompok lain dan akan aku ajukan dengan Shizune-senpai. Sekian, terima kasih" aku beranjak.

Ino ternganga memandangku. Kulihat wajah Sasuke memerah. Matanya bverkilat emang enak

'Bruk'

"Sasuke!"

End Of Sakura POV

"Sasuke" panggil semua mantan kelompok Sakura

"Shikamaru bantu aku membawa Sasuke ke UKS, cepat" kata Naruto sambil menganggkat pundak Sasuke

"Ini kenapa?" Tanya Ino

"Aku juga engga tau, ayo cepat, dan kau Sakura panggil Tsunade-sama dan Shizune-sensei," kata Ino kutus kepada Sakura

Sakura melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru membopong Sasuke ke UKS di temani bebrapa anak kelas yagn kebetulan berada di kelas

Sakura berlari ke lt 2 mencari ruangan Kepala sekolahnya.

'Jblak'

"Kalau ma.."

"Baa-chan Sasuke pingsan tolong temui dia di UKS" kata Sakura gugup

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade menenangkan keponakan satu-satunya ini

"Cepat ke UKS, Sasuke pingsan" kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Tsunade

Sakura Dan Tsunade berlarian ke UKS, di tengah Jalan (?) mereka bertermu dengan Shizune yang kemudian di tarik Sakura menuju UKS.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Tsunade setiba Di UKS

Semua hanya menganggkat bahu.

Kalian sebaiknya kembalilah ke kelas. Sasuke Aku yang mengurus.

"Dan kau Sakura nanti sepulang sekolah ke kantor kepsek dulu" kata Tsunade

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Naruto, Shikamaru dkk kembali ke kelas. Di temani Sakura tentunya.

Mereka hanya diam . Tak satupun yang berbicara. Seolah kompak mereka tidak bicara dengan Sakura selama jam pelajaran.

Sakura yang merasa di diamkan hanya memendam marah, mau marah emangnya sama siapa?

Sakura POV

Daripada bosan di kelas mendingan ke atas. Aku lalu naik ke tingkat paling atas.

"SIal bukan gue yang salah kok gue di giniin, ckckck, sehat aja selalu bikin masalah ama gue, ini sakit bukanya reda malah tambah runyam, sial!" Ucap sakura kesal sambil menendang sebotol kaleng

"Aduh"

Hah? Siapa itu?

"Ada orang?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling

"Ia ada dan kenapa kau menendangku dengan ini cewek jutek?" Tanya Sasuke kesal sambil menunjuk botol yang menjadi tersangka kali ini

"Nah…lho… bukanya kau lo ada di UKS?" tanyaku keheranan

"Gue ga betah di UKS lama-lama, karena ga bisa liat muka jutekmu" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"What!" kata Sakura tak terima

Sasuke hanya berjalan melewati Sakura menuju ke tangga untuk turun kebawah

"Hm… terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku" guman Sasuke ketika melewati Sakura dan kemudian terus berjalan hingga menghilang daripandanganku

Aku hanya memandang tak percaya, Sasuke orang ter 'Onar', ok itu kelewatan. Ter … ter… apalah yang jelas bikin aku keki mengatakan seperti mau runtuh.Selamatkan diri kalian!.

Dan omong-omong aku belum dengan kelompok lain, Harus segera mencari kelompok lain.

Aku Kemudian berlarian ke bawah, berharap masih ada orang di kelas.

-o0o-

Still Sakura POV

Aku lega bisa bergabung dengan kelompok lain dan tugas bedah buku ini hampir rampung. Untung Tenten si panda, Opss.. semoga ngga ada yang dengar, mau berbaik hati menerimaku.

"Trims Panda, ops!"

"Apa loe bilang!" tanya tenten gusar ketika aku tak sengaja memanggilnya panda lagi

"Bukan-bukan aku Cuma bilang trims" kataku salah tingkah

"Hmm.." Tenten hanya mangut-mangut

"Gue pulang dulu ya, masalah tugas loe semua dateng aja ke rumah gue, kebetulah kemaren gue baru beli tinta printer" kataku sambil mengambil tas

"Ok" kata Tenten, lee, dkk

End Of Sakura P.O.V

Sakura tampak bersenandung sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan kelas.

"Sakura-chan" kata Tsunade yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ruangan di sebelah kanan Sakura

"Ada ap.."

"Ayo masuk" kata Tsunade sambil menyeret Sakura

"Tapi.."

"Ayo" kata Tsunade sambil tetap menyeret Sakura dan memasuki ruang kepsek

-o0o-

Few Day's Later

Sakura P.O.V

Pagi ini hari hariku serasa lebih damai daripada beberapa hari ini Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu tidak datang ke sekolah.

'Bebrapa hari lagi keluarga kita akan mengadakan reuni, beritahu orang tuamu'

Aku emgningat ngingat kata-kata Baa-chan kemaren sore.

'Huh..'

Aku baru menyadari sudah 2 hari ini Sasuke engga masuk sekolah.

'Yes' kataku sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan

'pssstsst'

Ketika aku sadar aku menjadi bahan tertawan orang orang di sekitarku. Mukaku langsung merah semerah tomat yang siap di makan.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin ke sekolah untuk menghindari tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatku tadi.

'Huh.'

Akhirnya sampai, dan di sinilah aku sekarnag di depan gerbang Honoha High

"Heh jidat, nanti sore loe ikutan jenguk Sasuke ga?, sebagai teman sekelas, kita harus menjenguknya, termasuk kamu!" ujar Ino ketika aku duduk di bangkuku

"Uda seminggu lho, dia sakit!"

Aku tersenyum kecut

"Kirim salam aja deh" kataku setengah tertawa

Iyalah! Masa aku harus nengok orang yang selalu memusuhiku!

"Engga boleh dendam. Apalagi sekarang dia kita datangnya satu kelas!, Apalagi.."

"Apalagi, apalagi! Pokoknya enggak!"

"Sakura!"

Aku mengangkat tangan, memberi tanda bahwa aku tak mau amat ribut sama sahabat gara-gara kutu satu itu!.

End Of Sakura P.O.V

Jam Istirahat

"Hai Sakura-chan, ke kantin yuk" ajak Naruto

"hm.."

"Ayo deh aku juga tadi belum sarapan"

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan beriringan menuju ke kantin.

"Sakura-chan, kau tau Sasuke sakit kan?" kata Naruto di sela sela kesibukanya memakan ramen

"slrp!"

"Ia tau kenapa?" kata Sakura yang mulai bete

"Kau tau dia sakit apa?"

"Aku ga tau dan ga mau tau!" akta Sakura sambil memakan potongan terakhitr rotinya

"Kalau mau bahas Sasuke, mending aku balik ke kelas aja!" Kata Sakura sambil berdiri

"Opp..opp.., sory sory, ku ga da maksud begitu, temenin aku makan dulu Sakura-chan" kata Naruto memakan ramen mangkok ke 4 nya

Sakura kembali duduk dan meminum jusnya.

-o0o-

Di Kelas

"Heh Ino-pig, kapan kita mau menjenguk Sasuke-kun?" tanya seorang siswi dengan warna rambut merah menyala

"Sekarang selasa, rabu, hmm.. Jumat, Besok aja, setelah jam pulang" kata Ino sambil menghitung jarinya

"Sebenarnya Sasuke-kun itu sakit apa sih?" tanya seorang siswi lainya

"Aku juga tidak tau, makanya kita menjenguknya agar tau" kata Ino sambil memandang ke luar jendela

Sementara Para siswi ngerumpi mengenai Sasuke, para Siswa hanya berkumpul di pojok kelas, ada yang tidur, melamun, diam tampa expresi, dan hal hal aneh lainya.

-o0o-

Sakura P.O.V

Besoknya Ino membawa kabar tentang Sasuke.

"Badanya Kurus, lho, Jidat! Mukanya pucat. Hilang deh gantengnya!"

Aku nyaris ? hihi Emang si Sasuke ganteng(Gila aku harus mengakui itu!) Tapi buat apa punya wajah ganteng. Penampilan oke, kalo ternyata sikapnya nyebelin banget!.

"Yang aku heran, matanya mencari-cari di tengah teman-teman yagn berdatangan. Jangan-jangan dia nyari kamu!"

Ku tarik ujung rambut Ino.

"Dia emang nyari-nyari , musuh guw mana nih, dateng enggak ya, awas kalo dateng! Hihiternyata gue emang engga dateng!"

Ino menatapku. Menilik satu satu yang ada di wajahku. Tentu saja aku keheranan sekaligus Ino mulai naksir ...!

"Kenapa lo?" aku mulai menepis pipinya

"Sebel ama gue, apa naksir?"

"Aku binugng, Jidat!"

Ino tak menggubris candaku.

"Kenapa sih kalian bisa berantem gitu?"

Aku menerawang.

"Tauk"

Tapi pikiranku menerawang. Ya bagaimana mulanya ya? Kayaknya dulu, aku dan Sasuke engga ada masalah suatu kali tiba-tiba Sasuke mulai sering memang Cuma iseng alias bercanda, tapi akhirnya aku malah menanggapinya dengan jutek. Hei! Mungkin itu awalnya. Gara-gara aku menanggapinya dengan jutek. Sasuke jadi lebih jahat lagi sama aku. Tapi.. tapi, itu kan salah dia. Kenapa dia sering jahil sama aku. Kan bete sering di jahilin, di godain. Tauk ah, siapa dan bagaimana awalnya. Yang jelas kini aku dan Sasuke jadi musuh bebuyutan!

"Sekarang dia sakit. Apa kamu engga kasihan?

"Ntar juga sembuh!"

"Kalo.." kalimat Ino menggantung

"Hei!.." aku mendorong tubuhku ke tubuh Ino

"Emangnya segawat apa sih sakitnya? Paling typus!"

"Kemarin Ibunya Sasuke ngomong ke aku" Ino menatapku.

Suaranya mendadak lirih.

"Sasuke mengidap kanker paru"

Aku baru sadar, pantas saja selama ini Sasuke sering engga ikut pelajaran olah aku tanya alasanya, dia Cuma bilang kurang sehat. Taunya...! ya, mudah mudahan aja ada ke ajaiban.

Aku terdiam. Kata-kata Ino bagai menyentuh sisi hatiku.

"Apa teman-teman yan glain tau?, Guru,Kepala Sekolah?"

"Ternyata semua guru udah kalo teman-teman..." Ino menggeleng

"Kayaknya enngak deh"

-o0o-

Still Sakura P.O.V

Sebenarnya dua minggu ini pagi terasa indah. Tak ada lagi suara sumbang dan tingkah nyebelin di depanku. Tapi sisi hatiku di hantui rasa tidak tenang. Hehh,,? Kok, aneh! Bukankah tekanan darahku bisa normal lagi dengan tidak adanya makhluk sombong itu? Tapi kata-kata Ino kemarin lalu itu terus-menrus mengusikku.

Bel Masuk berbunyi. Tapi tiba-tiba disusul dengan suara dari microfon. Sebuah pengumuman bahwa semua murid harus berkumpul di lapangan ? Apa jadwal upacara di ubah.

"Ada apa sih?" suara suara itu mewakilkan rasa heranku. Saat semua murid sudah berkumpul. Kepala Sekolah memulai pidatonya. Sesaat hening mencekam. Aliran darah dan detak jantungku terasa merambati tulang tulangku.

-o0o-

Semua benci, amarah dan dendam bagai menguap, bagai tak pernah ada di dada dan darahku. Yang tertinggal sebuah penyesalan dan dosa. Ya. Di gundukan tanah itu masih sangat merah dan basah. Kayu nisan yang terpancang sementara, menorehkan nama yang selama hari-hari kemarin tercatat sebagai musuhku!

"Lo emang nyebelin, selalu bikin gue marah. Gue enggak pernah tahu kenapa lo sering melakukan itu ama gue. Tapi semua itu uda gue maafin" bisikku

"maafin juga kesalahan gue, ya!"

Pemakaman mulai aku masih di sini Ino masih setia menemaniku. Beberapa orang kerabat dan saudara Sasuke terlihat mulai meninggalkan pemakaman. Tiba tiba Ibunya Sasuke menghampiri kami.

"Ino-chan, coba lihat!" beliau menunjukkan selembar foto pada Ino. Kemudian beliau menatapku sesaat

"Apa foto ini.."

Ino meraih foto itu dan kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Ini kan foto kamu, Sakura!"

Aku fotoku bisa ada pada ibunya Sasuke?

"Sasuke menyimpannya dalam dompetnya" ujar beliau.

"Apa kamu pacarnya?"

Spontan aku menggeleng. Kupandangi lagi gundukan tanah merah itu. Dunia tahu kalau Sasuke dan aku selalu bermusuhan. Tapi aku tak pernah tahu apa maksud Sasuke menyimpan fotoku!

-End-

Mengenai ending bisa anda persepsikan sendiri. Ide fic ni muncul pas ku baru bangun. dan langsung ku catet garis besarnya, karena biasanya kalao lewat 1 jam idenya uda mengup kemana mana. Hehe

Read n Review

Flam ok. Tapi inget aturan ya!

See ya next fic.


End file.
